The Second Fire: Beginnings
by Tabitha of MoonAurora
Summary: We always knew the four clans around the lake were not the only ones. The flame comes fourth and blackens the ground; She opens her wings and becomes a Queen; Fire alone can save the clans. Many OC's, OC main character Post Outcast.
1. Cat List

Thunderclan

Leader: Firestar- ginger tom w/ a flame colored pelt and strikingly green eyes

Deputy: Brambleclaw- dark brown tabby tom w/ amber eyes

Medicine Cat(s): Leafpool- light brown tabby she-cat w/ amber eyes

Apprentice, Jaypaw

Warriors:

Brakenfur- golden brown tabby tom

Apprentice, Hollypaw

Berrynose- cream-colored tom

Birchfall- light brown tabby tom

Spiderleg- long limbed black tom w/ a brown underbelly and amber eyes

Cloudtail- long-haired white tom

Sorreltail- Tortoiseshell and white she-cat w/ amber eyes

Thornclaw- golden brown tabby tom

Brightheart- white she-cat w/ ginger patches

Ashfur- pale gray (with darker flecks) tom w/ dark blue eyes

Apprentice, Lionpaw

Brook- brown tabby she- cat

Stormfur- dark gray tome w/ amber eyes, formerly of RiverClan

Whitewing- white she- cat w/ green eyes

Apprentice, Icepaw

Dustpelt- dark brown tabby tom

Apprentice, Foxpaw

Graystripe- long-haired gray tom

Cinderheart- gray tabby she- cat

Honeypelt- light brown tabby she-cat

Poppyfeather- Tortoiseshell she- cat

Hollyleaf- Black she-cat w/ amber eyes

Lionblaze- Golden-ginger tom w/ pale gray eyes

Apprentices:

Foxpaw- reddish brown tabby tom

Icepaw- white she-cat

Jaypaw- gray tabby tom

Queens: (5)

Ferncloud- pale gray (w/ darker flecks) she- cat w/ green eyes

Daisy- cream long- furred she-cat- Toadkit, Rosekit

Millie- Striped gray tabby she-cat- Lilykit, Otterkit, and Waterkit

Squirrelflight- dark ginger she-cat w/ green eyes- Goldenkit, Falconkit, Seakit, Eaglekit, Ospreykit, and Sunkit,

Sandstorm- pale ginger she-cat w/ pale green eyes- Bluekit, Wolfkit, and Moonkit

Elders (2)

Mousefur- small brown she-cat

Longtail- pale brown tabby tom w/ dark black stripes, is blind

Kits (14)

Toadkit- B & W Tom

Rosekit- Dark cream she-cat

Lilykit- Gray & White she-cat w/ amber eyes

Otterkit- Pale grey almost white she cat w/ dark blue eyes

Waterkit- Blue/gray tom w/ gold eyes

Goldenkit- pale gold tabby she-cat w/ green eyes

Falconkit- Silver tabby tom w/ amber eyes

Sunkit- Bright gold tom w/ pale green eyes

Seakit- Small tabby she-cat w/ turquoise eyes and white tail

Eaglekit- Dark tabby she-cat w/ pale green eyes and gold belly

Ospreykit- Dark tabby tom w/ unusually gold eyes and white belly

Bluekit- Dark gold she-cat w/ blue eyes

Wolfkit- Silvery gray tom w/ green eyes

Moonkit- slivery white she-cat w/ bright green eyes

Darkclan

Leader

Ravenstar- black tom, formerly of ThunderClan

Apprentice, Pantherpaw

Deputy

Diamondpelt- pure white she-cat w/ silver gray eyes

Apprentice, Stoatpaw

Medicine cat(s)

Mossfur- Dark gray she-cat w/ mossy green eyes

Warriors

Frostcrow- black she-cat w/ white paws that fleck up her legs and become silver/ gray she has gray eyes.

Apprentice, Firepaw

Rocknose

Queens

Riverwind- blue/gray she cat w/ blue eyes

Darkkit, Windkit, Poolkit

Elders 

Barleyfur

Apprentices

Pantherpaw- Black She-cat w/ pale yellow eyes and a white chest

Stoatpaw- dark, almost black, brown tabby tom w/ pale yellow eyes

Firepaw- Once pale now flame colored she-cat w/ bright green eyes bears a striking resemblance to Firestar

Kits

Darkkit- solid black she-cat

Windkit- pale gray she-cat

Poolkit- charcoal gray she-cat

WindClan

Leader-Onestar- brown tabby tom

Deputy-Ashfoot- gray she-cat

Medicine Cat- Barkface

Apprentice, Kestrelpaw

Warriors-Tornear- Tabby tom

Crowfeather- dark gray tom

Apprentice, Heatherpaw- light brown tabby she-cat w/ blue eyes

Owlwhisker- light brown tabby tom

Whitetail- small white she-cat

Apprentice, Breezepaw- black tom w/ amber eyes

Nightcloud- black she-cat

Weaselfur- ginger tom w/ white paws

Harespring- brown and white tom

Queens- Gorsetail- very pale gray and white she-cat w/ blue eyes

Sedgekit, Thistlekit, Swallowkit

Elders-Morningflower- very old tortoiseshell queen

Webfoot- dark gray tabby tom

RiverClan

Leader-Leopardstar- unusually spotted golden she-cat

Deputy-Mistyfoot- gray she-cat w/ blue eyes (Queen) Pondkit, Stripedkit

Medicine cat- Mothwing- dappled golden she-cat

Apprentice, Willowpaw

Warriors-Voletooth- small brown tabby tom

Reedwhisker- black tom

Apprentice, Mallowpaw

Mosspelt- tortoiseshell she-cat w/ blue eyes

Apprentice, Sneezepaw

Beechfur- light brown tom

Rippletail- dark gray tabby tom

Dawnflower- pale gray she-cat

Pouncetail- ginger and white tom

Graymist- pale gray tabby she-cat

Queens-Icewing- white she-cat w/ green eyes (Beetlekit, Pricklekit, Petalkit, Grasskit)

Elders-Heavystep- thickset tabby tom

Swallowtail- dark tabby she-cat

Stonestream- gray tom

ShadowClan

Leader-Blackstar- large white tom with jet black paws

Deputy- Russetfur- dark ginger she-cat

Medicine cat- Littlecloud- very small tabby tom

Warriors- Oakfur- small brown tom

Rowanclaw- ginger tom

Smokefoot- black tom

Apprentice, Owlpaw

Ivytail- black, white and tortoiseshell she-cat

Toadfoot- dark brown tom

Queens-Tawnypelt- tortoiseshell she cat w/ green eyes, formerly of ThunderClan, mother of Tigerkit , Flamekit and Dawnkit

Snowbird- pure white she-cat

Elders- Cedarheart- dark gray tom

Tallpoppy- long-legged light brown tabby she-cat


	2. Chapter 1

Summary

In a time where ThunderClan and the clan's fates rest in the paws of three young cats, there comes a new clan and with them comes Firepaw. Along with sharing his name she also shares his appearance and many of his philosophies. The three learn to trust her immediately. With the return of old faces and the entrance of new, the warrior code hands by a thread. Clans shift and forbidden love, friendships and alliances spring forth.

From ash there will spring fire and the three will remain.

Prologue

Two cats sat alone on a rocky high above the valley. The sun rose and blazed in their eyes. One cat had black fur with white paws that continued up her legs and became silver as it spotted across her back. The other was the color of a golden flame. Together the apprentice and mentor stood and wandered down the hill toward the small clearing they had seen from above. This was what they had been searching for. They disappeared under the leafy canopy.

Chapter 1

"Frostcrow?"Firepaw blinked her emerald green eyes up at her mentor and mother. When she said nothing Firepaw decided she must not have heard her and asked again. She still didn't answer.

Firepaw huffed and moved on in silence. The foggy valley opened up before her. The whole world seemed to make her fur tingled. Her pale ginger pelt seemed to brighten to a fiery color instead of becoming wet. Frostcrow began to trot through the woods, and Firepaw picked up the pace. They trotted through the thick brambles and bracken. Below them light glinted off the water of some enormous lake.

As they moved on the trees began to become less dense until they finally came to the edge of a huge rock wall. Below, in the quarry were cats. Cats of every size shape and color all mingling with each other. On the top of a rock ledge stood a cat with a flame colored pelt. Before she could ask if it was who she thought it was, the cat opened it's mouth and yowled aloud for all cats to hear.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather below Highledge for a clan meeting!"

To Firepaw's surprise every cat in the clearing, save for several small kits, responded immediately.

"This is ThunderClan, Firepaw," Frostcrow explained.

"You mean that's…" Firepaw's eyes opened wide.

"Yes, Firepaw, that's Firestar, the very cat I named you for. He was your father's best friend; let us hope he has not forgotten old bonds," Frostcrow answered.

Awestruck, Firepaw turned and streaked toward what must have been the camp entrance. She raced through the brambles that enclosed the tunnel. Her coat was now brighter than it had ever been. It would never again become pale ginger.

Frostcrow yowled for her to stop but she couldn't. The excitement was too much for the young cat to contain. She soon regretted her decision when she was bowled over by a large golden apprentice. Firepaw called out for Frostcrow's help. The black female grabbed the golden apprentice's scruff and hauled him off of her daughter with little effort at all.

The small fiery apprentice got up and shook the dust from her pelt. Firepaw blinked her bright green eyes at the ring of cats that surrounded her and Frostcrow. A ripple of shock ran through the clan.

"She looks…" one murmured.

"Her coat…" another whispered.

"Hi, I'm Bluekit!" A small enthusiastic bundle of dark sandy fur planted itself in front of her. It's fur was fluffed out with excitement.

"Bluekit" called a voice from what Firepaw had to assume was the nursery.

"Coming," squeaked the fuzzy kit and it stumbled to its feet and ran rather clumsily away through the crowd of cats.

Another cat approached them. It was Firestar. Firepaw immediately lowered her head in respect for the legendary cat not sure what to do in his presence. Firestar's expression was warm but imperious. He slowly sat down wrapping his tail over his paws as though he was in deep thought. Frostcrow did not lower her head in respect or show any sign of respect at all. Her head was held high.

"Who are you?" He meowed steadily.

"I am Frostcrow and this is my daughter and apprentice, Firepaw. We come from DarkClan," Frostcrow replied.

"If we had known there was another clan, we swear we would have brought you with us," Firestar commented in surprise.

"DarkClan did not exist until after you left. Ravenpaw your friend formed the clan. The monsters ripped out the barn and the area where we lived as they did with your home. We needed someway to survive and figure forming a clan was easier than fending for ourselves in twolegplace. We lived at highstones where twolegs rarely came. Ravenstar is ours leader and my mate. He sent Firepaw and I to warn you we are moving this way and following the whispers of the land to where you are. We wish to join you should you consent. We bring only one elder, Barleyfur,"

Firepaw watched intently as Frostcrow explained their problem to the Thunderclan leader. She showed no sign of weakness in the powerful cat's presence like Firepaw did. Firepaw tried to sit up straighter and puff her chest out as her mother did but she couldn't take her eyes off of the leader's paws. She watched his tail curl and uncurl slowly, still resting over his paws.

Firestar seemed to consider his answer carefully for he was silent for some time, "You may stay here until I decide whether my clan can take on any more cats. The apprentices' den is over there, Firepaw, and the warrior's den is there," He flicked his tail toward each respectively and stood.

Firepaw looked up and watch him flick a couple cats on the shoulder as he padded to what must have been his den. The cats he had indicated with his tail followed him through the ivy curtain. Firepaw walked through the ring of ThunderClan cats that surrounded them. Hopefully she will be able to rest well tonight. She was about to walk through the entrance when she was cut off by the golden apprentice that tackled her.

"Why didn't you fight me?" He meowed.

"I've been an apprentice for a moon I've hunted but there is little time for battle training while on the move. In DarkClan we really had no need to fight so we didn't emphasize it. But I guess Darkclan doesn't have a home now so I was sent with my mentor to find ThunderClan." Firepaw mewed in return.

"Oh. Well battle training is really exciting; I think you'll like it. Maybe we'll get to train together. By the way, I'm Lionpaw," the golden apprentice spoke, "Jaypaw come meet one of the newcomers!"

"I'd rather not," The tabby cat she assumed was Jaypaw meowed.

"Come on Jaypaw, don't be such a stick in the mud. You always seem to have the attitude of Longtail when someone treads on his tail," another young cat teased.

Firepaw watched the exchange with interest. There were only three apprentices in DarkClan and all were too busy finishing their training to make friends. Of course she and Pantherpaw were friends because they were sisters, but they never acted like this with each other.

"Fine I'll go and speak with the new cat," Jaypaw growled as he stood and wandered over to Lionpaw and Firepaw.

"Firepaw this is brother Jaypaw; Jaypaw this is Firepaw. Jaypaw's the medicine cat apprentice," Lionpaw introduced.

"A medicine cat. I thought about becoming a medicine cat, but I found that being a warrior suited me much better. I guess it was just the path that StarClan laid out for me. I still think it would be exciting to be a medicine cat though. You'd have loads of knowledge of plants and herbs," Firepaw meowed congenially.

"Yea, putting herbs on wounds all day is really entertaining," Jaypaw growled

"But you must have wanted to be a medicine cat. It's not like you can be forced to do something you don't want to do," Firepaw queried

"As if you can't tell!" he yowled angrily.

"You look just like any normal cat to me. You don't seem to have a limp. I think you'd make a wonderful warrior," Firepaw returned, confused.

"The only thing I hate more than being a medicine cat is being coddled and lied to; you make me sick. Just because I'm blind doesn't mean I'm stupid," Jaypaw turned tail and darted across the clearing vanishing into the ferns in front of one of the dens.

"I really didn't know. He was looking right at me so it didn't seem as though her were blind," Firepaw felt slightly hurt

"Don't be too upset. Jaypaw does that to everybody," Lionpaw mewed comfortingly, "Hey Cinderpaw, come meet Firepaw!"

The cat who had originally goaded Jaypaw into greeting her, padded over to them.

"Hey," She mewed in greeting

(Later)

Firepaw laid her head on her paws and tried to go to sleep. The nest was very cozy and smelled of the forest. On a normal night, sleep would have come easily. However she was in a new camp, in a new den, surrounded by new cats that all seemed to like her. They had all for the most part accepted her. Jaypaw and Icepaw still treated her poorly.

Lionpaw stretched in his sleep and caught her nose with one of his claws. She snorted in surprise. He relaxed back into his nest, and Firepaw shut her eyes. She lay curled in a ball for a long while before finally drifting off to sleep.

(Later)

The morning dawned clear as the sun rose warming the camp. Firepaw slipped out of the apprentices den and into the clearing, the sun's light brightening and warming her pelt. She blinked her green eyes a looked around. Though it was early the camp was already busy with cats. She heard someone meow about a hunting patrol and then list off the names of the cats that were in it and someone else yowled about dawn patrol. Several lithe warriors slipped out through the fern tunnel following a broad shouldered tabby tom. Another group slipped out following a pale ginger she cat. There were a few queens outside what she assumed was the nursery. One of the queens was lying with her rump in view and her belly was so swollen that her head could not be seen. Firepaw briefly wondered how long it would be before she kitted. Tow other cats lay outside what appeared to be the smallest den in the quarry other than Firestar's. They gently washed each other, and Firepaw could hear them grumbling. They must have been the elders. Wind rustled tantalizingly above the stone walls in the forest. Some leaves swirled down into the camp spinning in the little spinning eddies of wind.

Firepaw decided to explore camp and find Frostcrow. She wanted to know what her mentor would have her do for her training. Now that there were other apprentices around she wanted to try battle training. She hoped Frostcrow would agree with her ideas.

Lionpaw and Hollypaw padded up to her leading a gruding Jaypaw behind them.

"Our mentors told us we could go hunting; do you want to come with us?" Hollypaw mewed.

"I haven't found Frostcrow yet," Firepaw answered.

"She's sleeping but I'm sure she won't mind if you come with us. It'll show that you're ready to serve your new clan," Lionpaw reasoned.

"Okay, I'll come," Firepaw was almost convinced that Lionpaw as right.

Firepaw followed them enthusiastically out of the tunnel. Fur tingled with excitement and anticipation. Hunting was one of her favorite things to do, and she would get a chance to explore the forest. Maybe, just maybe, she'd get to make friends with these cats like the other apprentices. She heard Jaypaw grumbling behind her as they left camp. Firepaw looked around her at the trees and leaves that scattered the ground. Everything was so bright and alive. She inhaled a breathe of the air and immediately knew she belonged here. The earthy scents drifted soothingly throughout her body.

Lionpaw matched his stride with hers and began to talk about the various battles he'd been in. The he startled speaking if a tribe of cats with different rules than the clans. They lived in the mountains. Then he spoke of the stories of the old forest that he'd heard as a kit and a young apprentice. Hollypaw would chime in occasionally. Firepaw listened half to them and half to the prey sounds of the forest. Suddenly she stopped. Dropping quickly into a hunting crouch, she flicked Lionpaw with her tail. Upwind was a huge bird. Larger than any she'd ever seen. Its dingy plumage made it almost invisible to her eyes but she could smell. She drew herself forward putting one paw silently in font of the other her tail hover a little bit above the ground. She was almost there. Firepaw pulled her back paws underneath her and leapt the rest of the distance. She unsheathed her claws and landed on the bird's back. It gave a warbling cry and flapped its wings but she sunk her teeth into the back of its neck and it went limp. She jumped nimbly off it and stared at her massive catch.

"Nice catch!" Lionpaw crowed.

"That bird's positively huge," Cried a tiny voice from behind Firepaw.

Firepaw turned to see a tiny dark gold kit. Bluekit, she remembered.

"You shouldn't be out here," Hollypaw scolded.

"I wanted to go on an adventure! I thought I'd follow you because you always go on adventures," the little kit mewed in reply.

Firepaw picked up the bird by the spine an tried to carry it back to camp. She could scarcely drag it. Lionpaw and Jaypaw joined her along with Bluekit. Together the four of them and Hollypaw got it back to camp. Hollypaw carried a squirrel and two vole they'd caught as well.

"Bluekit! Bluekit!" They heard the worried meow before they saw the cat.

Sandstorm met them as they padded through the entrance tunnel. Bluekit dropped the part of the bird that she was holding and pranced over to her mother looking very pleased with herself.

"I went on an adventure!" Bluekit squeaked.

Sandstorm scooped her up and carried her struggling kit back to the nursery after giving the four apprentices a grateful look. Firepaw dragged the bird across the clearing to the fresh-kill pile and then returned to the others. More apprentices had joined them.

"Hey, Firepaw," Cinderpaw mewed.

"I saw your catch. That bird could feed the whole clan for a day! That's really impressive for someone as young and small as you," Honeypaw congratulated before standing and padding across the camp to where Berrynose was sitting with Birchfall.

"I could have caught that!" Foxpaw mrrowed.

While the other apprentices bantered on about who would make the best hunter in the clan, Firepaw couldn't help but notice Jaypaw had left. He was now sitting alone by the medicine den entrance, his chin resting on his front paws, his icy blue eyes staring at her though she knew he could not really see her. Quietly she too slipped away from the other apprentices to join the secretive tom.

"Jaypaw," Firepaw greeted as she came close to him, "Why do you always choose to be alone."

"Why would I tell you? I don't even know if you'll be staying here," Jaypaw growled in reply.

"Well then it's all the better," Firepaw reasoned.

Jaypaw sat quietly for a moment appearing to be considering her logic. He seemed to come to the conclusion that her reasoning made sense, "I'm not treated like I should be in the clan. The other cats coddle me a lot so it seems as though I'm still a kit. They treat me as though I cannot do as they can and yes sometimes that is the truth, but I can walk and talk and function just a they can without my sight."

Firepaw meowed, "I don't think they realized that, Jaypaw. None of them has ever been blind. They don't understand that being blind for you is as easy as seeing is for them,"

Jaypaw stared at her with an odd expression on his face.

"I would love to be a warrior but without my sight I can't see the attackers," Jaypaw meowed after the many moments of uncomfortable silence.

"I could try to teach you how to fight once I learn. I could try to teach you how to hunt too," Firepaw meowed hesitantly, "Do you want me to get something from the fresh-kill pile for you? We could share and talk about your training."

Jaypaw was silent yet again. He looked as though he had bitten back a retort for his face didn't seem friendly but then he relaxed, "I would appreciate it very much," he considered for a moment opening his mouth slightly, "and there's a rabbit on the fresh-kill pile that smells wonderful."

Firepaw was momentarily stunned for she couldn't smell anything but the herbs in the medicine den and other cats. She stood and padded to the fresh-kill pile. Sure enough the rabbit Jaypaw had described as smelling wonderful did indeed smell wonderful. She was just about to slip her teeth around it when a familiar voice sounded from behind her.

"Firepaw," Frostcrow meowed, "You weren't in camp when I woke this morning."

"I went hunting with Lionpaw, Hollypaw, and Jaypaw. Lionpaw said you wouldn't mind," Firepaw was feeling guilty now.

"Well Lionpaw's not your mentor!" Frostcrow growled back, "I am."

"I understand mother," Firepaw replied.

"Next time you leave camp I want to know," Frostcrow instructed, "Now take your rabbit and join your friend. He looks rather curious and worried."

Firepaw dipped her head in respect and left to rejoin Jaypaw. They shared the rabbit in silence.

"Let all cat's old enough to catch their own prey gather under High-Ledge for a clan meeting."

Firestar's loud meow alerted the cats and from everywhere a crowd formed around the ledge where the flame colored cat stood flanked by Graystripe, Brambleclaw and Dustpelt. Firepaw raced over to the rock assuming that this would be the announcement of his decision. Frostcrow followed in her subdued and calculating manner and placed herself next to Firepaw though she did not sit down.

"I have spoken with the senior warriors of our clan and we have come to the decision to allow DarkClan to become ThunderClan. There is the matter of informing DarkClan however. If Frostcrow and Firepaw are agreeable I think it best for Firepaw to stay behind and continue her training with a temporary mentor. It would be best for a young cat to receive as much training as possible. If she is traveling all the time she will not be able to train therefore prolonging her apprenticeship beyond that of her peers," Firestar announced. Most of the clan looked surprised or excited on having so many new clanmates. A few though looked worried and the cat Firepaw had been told was called Ashfur, actually looked irritated.

"Could I choose who I'd like to mentor her?" Frostcrow called.

"Of course; I'd have it no other way," Firestar meowed.

"Could the change be permanent? I'm not the best fighter and she is my daughter so I'm prone to going asy on her and she needs a firm hand to learn. I'd like to do what's best for her," Frostcrow meowed.

Firestar looked at her his gaze calculating, "I suppose."

"I'd like you to mentor her Firestar," Frostcrow dictated.

Firestar looked surprise to Firepaw. Ha didn't look as though he thought the request below him but rather he was surprised he had not considered the fact that he could have an apprentice. His gaze became distant for a moment as though he was following some old memory. Then his eyes focused again and he looked at them an answer hiding in his tongue.

"I will mentor Firepaw and pass on everything I know to her," Firestar mrrowed allowed for all the cats to hear.

"I call upon the warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. Her mentor has asked me to become her teacher. I will do my best to pass on my strength and chivalry to her. Firepaw, from this day foreward you shall be known as Firepaw," Firestar waved his tail to Firepaw which she obeyed and climbed onto the ledge.

She and Firestar touched noses. His green eyes met hers and she felt and saw the power the leader held. He was filled with it. So much energy washed over her that se felt as though she would be suffocated with it. She backed away breaking the energy filled contact. She turned to leave and padded toward Jaypaw to finish her rabbit her paws tingling. She hadn't made it five pawsteps before several bodies bundled into her.

"Welcome to ThunderClan, Firepaw!" Lionpaw crowed.

"You can join us in training now,"

"You'll get to train with Firestar' you're lucky."

"Brambleclaw was Firestar's apprentice and now he's the deputy. I wonder what you'll be!" Cinderpaw mewed excitedly.

"Firepaw, come with me," Firestar had approached the apprentices silently. He flicked his tail toward the tunnel, "Graystripe, Brambleclaw, Whitewing, Icepaw, Thornclaw, sun high patrol. Birchfall, Dustpelt, Brakenfur, take your apprentices and lead a hunting patrol."

Firepaw followed Firestar out through the tunnel. Again she was in the forest. Her senses filled with the smells and sights of leaf-fall. The leaves crackled under paw as they padded lightly through the forest. They were going down a steep slope and the trees began to thin. She hear and smell water. They emerged from the trees by a large oak. Beyond that stretched a body of water vaster than any she had ever seen.

"This is the Ancient Oak," Firestar meowed, "Over there is WindClan territory," he flicked his tail to the left, "Over there is ShadowClan Territory," he flicked his tail toward the right, "Across the lake is RiverClan territory. The little trees that you can see there are on the Island. That is where we hold our gatherings. I think that after living with DarkClan you are familiar with the full-moon truce."

Firepaw dipped her head to confirm his assumption.

"There is a gathering I a few suns. Hopefully DarkClan will be with ThunderClan by then. We don't cross clan boundaries unless it is during the truce. Even then we do not stray far onto any clans territory and we most certainly take no prey. We'll be patrolling the WindClan border today ad the ShadowClan tomorrow at Dawn. You'll need to know the clan scents so you may identify them and notice if there is trouble."

"Can you make friends in other clans?" Firepaw asked.

Firestar paused as a memory seemed to come to him again. His eyes flicked momentarily toward Graystripe, "You may make friends in other clans but your relationship may never exceed friendship. Also your loyalty must remain to your clan. You must fight your friends in battle if you are confronted by them. Your clan is your family and you must protect it.

Firepaw nodded. They began moving again along the shore of the lake. She saw Icepaw catch a water vole and eat it quickly before following.

"What will happen to my father when he joins ThunderClan? Surely a clan cannot be lead by two cats. He has the nine lives given to him by StarClan" Firepaw asked cautiously.

Firestar considered the question for a moment apparently deciding what would be the best answer. "Your father and DarkClan are joining ThunderClan. I have agreed to give Ravenstar a partial leadership over his cats at least for the duration of his extra lives. When he has one left he will join the elders or the warriors as a normal cat. He will retain the 'star part of his name but DarkClan is now ThunderClan and I am their leader,"

Firepaw thought for a few moments on this and decided not to ask any more questions for the time being.

"We've reach the WindClan border," Graystripe announced.

"Breathe deeply Firepaw, you'll need to know this scent by heart," Firestar instructed.

Firepaw inhaled the earthen scent of heather and wind from over the border. It wasn't a bad smell just a strong unfamiliar one. It drifted over her tongue and through her nose. She closed her eyes and began to pick apart the scents.

"Four cats left these markers about two suns ago," Firepaw stated, "The markers were here before that though.

"Very good; it's not everyday a cat let alone and apprentice doe something like you just did," Firestar commented.

"There are cats coming," Brambleclaw hissed.

"we'd better go. It would be best if we don't arouse suspicions," Firestar meowed to the patrol.

As they plunged into the trees Firepaw hid a secret. While she had picked apart the scents a familiar scent had drifted across her from over the border. The scent was of a ThunderClan cat, and reminded her slightly of Jaypaw scent but it was also the slightest bit milky. Could a ThunderClan she-cat be expecting half-clan kits. She hid this from the others though. There was no reason to cause alarm over nothing.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Firepaw's Dream

**Firepaw rolled the moss into a ball and picked it up grumbling. This was the part of being an apprentice she'd grown to dislike. She plodded over to the medicine den and walked through the ferns and bracken. Jaypaw's ears responded immediately as she dropped the moss ball onto the cave floor.**

"Do you want any help?" Firepaw mewed, her voice echoing through the din of the cave.

"If you're not too busy doing something else," Jaypaw replied.

Firepaw made the moss into a nest and padded over to join him by the herb stock. Jaypaw was sorting them, something he did when he was bored and had nothing else to do. She helped him and he began to teach her which herbs were which. Learning them was rather easy, each off their smells was distinct and they all had different appearances. Some of the leaves had fuzz on them that were rough of soft, and others were perfectly smooth as her paws slid over their surface.

"Jaypaw, why are you so secretive?" Firepaw asked after a few minutes of sorting. Jaypaw had become more open with her over the quarter moon she'd already spent with the clan. They might be called friends if the term was stretched a bit but for now they just talked to each other.

"I don't feel the need to let other people hear my thoughts. I can hear theirs, to a certain extent but I have few friends to talk to. Everyone coddles me. My only true friends are my brother and sister. That because they grew up knowing me and think that I was normal." Jaypaw answered.

"I can start battle training you soon," Firepaw changed the subject guessing the Jaypaw was about to get bitter, "Firestar has been working on my hunting but since I've been doing so well he's going to start teaching me to fight!" Firepaw felt a thrill of excitement ruffle her fur and she fluffed up a bit. Jaypaw's ears pricked forward and he stood to face the entrance.

"Leafpool!" a tom's voice echoed into the cave, "Leafpool! Is Leafpool here?" Brambleclaw was addressing the two apprentices.

"No, she's collecting herbs," Jaypaw replied, "What's wrong?"

"Squirrelflight's kitting early. And Millie seems to be kitting too," he replied.

"Fetch Brightheart and Graystripe," Jaypaw ordered the Deputy and then turned to Firepaw. They heard Brambleclaw leave quickly, "Take those, those, and those. I'm going to need your help."

Firepaw scooped up the herbs he'd indicated and ran after him. He was evidently making for the nursery. Inside it was crowded. Daisy and Ferncloud were inside. Sandstorm had her kits gathered about her seemingly trying to make as much space as possible for the new kits to be born but at the same time, the queen seemed to be shivering in fear for her daughter. Jaypaw quickly instructed Ferncloud to take Daisy and Sandstorm's kits outside so the two queens would be less crowded.

"Brambleclaw said something about Squirrelflight, Millie and early," Brightheart panted as she ducked hurriedly through the entrance.

"Firepaw and I will handle Squirrelflight; you help Millie," Jaypaw ordered.

Brightheart made her way to Millie's side. Jaypaw lead Firepaw to Squirrelflight. The Queen was obviously in pain. Her sides were larger than any pregnant cat Firepaw had ever seen.

"Okay, Firepaw I just need you to tell me when you see a kit and where it is," Jaypaw explained.

Firepaw could tell he was nervous, "Have you ever done this before?"

"No, but I have a general idea," He replied.

"Millie's kits are delivered. They're healthy as far as I can see," Brightheart yowled.

"Thank you Brightheart, stay with them,"

(Later)

"Six kits" Jaypaw announced.

"Brambleclaw, Squirrelflight's fine, and her kits are healthy. You can come and see them," Ferncloud yowled, "and the same for you Graystripe."

(Later)

Firepaw woke to Firestar's nudge.

"Warrior's don't sleep so long; it's nearly sun-high," he commented though only half of his voice was reproachful, "Come on; get up. You and I are doing battle training today."

With the words 'battle training' drifting over her ears she leapt to her feet all weariness forgotten. She felt nervousness and excitement race through her limbs and stared up at her mentor in anticipation. Firestar purred in amusement at her hair standing on end and then lead her from the Apprentices' Den. Firepaw padded along beside him enjoying the feel of the late fall sun on her back. Though the warmth just barely made it down into the hollow, it seemed to her that she could feel the light rather than anything else and it felt as though it was seeping into her fur and giving her life and energy.

The mossy spot of the training grounds was not as far as she had originally thought from camp. It was not as large as she had imagined either and there was only enough room for a few cats to be training at once. Ashfur and Lionpaw practiced to the one side and Cinderpaw practiced with her mentor to the other.

"We're going to start with an easy movement. I want you to come at me and try to knock me down," Firepaw returned her attention to her mentor, "Like this."

Firestar darted foreward and swiped her front paws from underneath her. Firepaw tumbled to the ground landing on the soft moss with little sound, rolled and leapt back onto her paws. Firestar had stepped away and watched something she didn't see. She darted forward and slung a paw under his. He yowled in surprise and fell.

Firestar stood, shaking a bit of moss from his pelt and meowed, "Good, now let's see if you can accomplish that when I expect you."

He stood still in front of her a look of stark anticipation on his face. Firepaw crouched and then launched herself at him. He stepped to the right and she shot past, stumbled and then rolled over in the moss. She stood and shook her pelt before giving her shoulder a couple of quick and embarrassed licks.

"Try again," Firestar mrrowed with slight amusement.

Firepaw stood opposite Firestar again and waited. She could tell that though on the outside Firestar appeared relaxed but underneath she saw his muscle flexed slightly, tightening and loosening as he prepared himself for her attack. She searched his body for a hint of which direction her might go. Then she saw her clue; his body was slightly tilted toward the left. Firepaw launched herself at him putting as much speed as she could into her movement. She was already there when Firestar leapt to the left and she swiped his paws from under him. In her victory she decided to add a bit of flare and used her momentum to slide underneath him and flip him over by kicking her hind paws into his stomach.

Firepaw rolled back onto her paws and shook the moss off of her pelt. Firestar clamored to his paws and sat down wrapping his tail wrapped around him.

"Excellent!!" Firestar seemed more impressed than she could have dreamed e would be. Clearly he'd not seen anything like her. Her fur shone brightly with her happiness, "I've never had and apprentice grasp the element of surprise so quickly."

"And clearly, Firestar, you still haven't," growled a voice from behind Firestar.

Firepaw's fur stood on end and she felt fear tingle through her pelt. The cat was obviously not friendly and she guess it was probably a rogue. She opened her mouth to test her theory and was shocked to find that it had been wrong, the strong scent of ShadowClan washed over her. Firestar turned and backed toward her, calmly putting distance between himself and the other cats. From here Firepaw could count seven.

"What do you want Russetfur?" Firestar meowed his voice commanding and strong.

"We want you," the dark ginger she-cat hissed, "Dead!"

She sprung from her crouch aimed her claws at Firestar's throat. Firestar rolled but another cat was in the way and Firepaw watched in stunned disbelief a blood spurted from the gash Russetfur had left in his shoulder. It didn't take long for more cats to emerge from the trees. She spotted some that even looked like extremely young apprentices. The more cats that came, the more attacked Firestar. She could not seem him now, he was so entwined amongst the other cats.

"Firepaw, get help," a white ThunderClan warrior leapt from the trees and launched into the fight followed by a large brown warrior and a terribly scarred ginger and white she cat.

Firepaw spun around and began to run as fast as her paws could carry her through the trees. She could here bracken and twigs snapping behind her and knew she had been pursued. She felt claws momentarily slide into her tail and score down her back paws but it only served to make her run faster. She still couldn't see the camp so she started to weave through the trees. The ShadowClan cats were at a disadvantage because they had to follow her for their lack of knowledge of the territory. Then she saw it.

"Attack! Attack! Firestar's in trouble!" she cried and then claws closed over her shoulders. Her legs buckled and she collapsed to the forest floor. Teeth tore into the back of her neck and claws dug at her shoulders and back. She relaxed under the cat as she had done with Lionpaw. The cat must have thought she'd given up. The weight on her shoulder's lessened and Firepaw rolled. She slammed her body upwards into the tom's stomach and then she rolled over striking the same area with her paws. He fell to the ground and rolled a few times before attempting to struggle back up to his feet, panting. Firepaw wasn't about to let him get away with just that so she launched herself onto his back. With her claws extended, she tore his ear and then began to rake her claws down his back. He dropped and rolled to dislodge her but with a loud shriek she leapt up and came down on his stomach. Now that he was compromised, she raked her claws over his abdomen until he gave a high pitched squealing. Firepaw leapt off of him and he regained his footing and raced through the forest toward the ShadowClan border. It was clear to her that most of the ShadowClan cats had left and only a few were left fighting.

A yowl of pain echoed across the clearing and she saw that Foxpaw and Icepaw were fighting a massive ginger tom. Foxpaw launched himself at the tom's head but missed and collided with a claw filled paw. She could see the little tom bleeding from where she stood. Anger rushed through her and she launched herself at the huge tom, landing on his back, only to be dragged off by another cat's claws. Spots danced across her vision as she realized that she'd bled a lot. Something slammed into her extended front leg and she felt blinding pain go through her. It was all she could do to remain standing. The cat who'd dragged her off the tom leapt onto her back and she collapsed. Writhing, she tried to get free but due her pain she could not fight the cat off. Her right front leg was useless so she had to fight twice as hard as she previously had to. Suddenly the weight on her back was gone but she couldn't lift herself from the ground. Gentle teeth closed around her scruff and lifted her from the ground. With the safety that came from feeling like a kit again, Firepaw closed her eyes and passed into unconsciousness.

The evening was cold and dark as leaf-fall came to its close. A small tortoiseshell she-cat with three kits was backed against a thorn wall, several cats surrounding her. One, Russetfur, was speaking.

"You don't belong in ShadowClan if you won't fight our battles and our enemies," Russetfur hissed.

"I fight the battles that are honest. Blackstar did not want us to fight ThunderClan; he is trying to make amends with them," The tortoiseshell meowed angrily though there was fear in her voice.

"You don't ever fight you brother or Firestar. We've all said time and again that you don't belong here. Blackstar may not agree with us but he has been increasingly absent for the last quarter moon. Right now, I'm in control and I say go back to Thunderclan where you clearly belong. Take you kits and go. If we see you inside our territory again we will kill you" Russetfur gave a yowl and whipped her paw across the tortoiseshell's nose, claws unsheathed.

"Rowanclaw," the tortoiseshell meowed hesitantly.

The massive ginger tom stepped forward and rubbed his nose along the she-cat's cheek, "Good-bye Tawnypelt. I wish it didn't have to be this way."

At this Tawnypelt back away and then the other cats darted forward. She turned and ran, her kits following close on her paws.

Firepaw woke pondering her dream. It had seemed very real to her and she was not sure that it hadn't been. It took her a few moments to recognize where she was. The medicine den carried a thick smell of fresh poultices and herbs that had recently been used. Four other cats lay in nests about the den, some with limbs sticking out awkwardly. She tried to stand but yowled as pain flashed up her leg.

"Leafpool, Firepaw's awake," the voice of Jaypaw sounded through the sounds that were outside in the camp.

"Here eat these," Leafpool was at her side in an instant, "They'll help with the pain. You've dislocated you shoulder and pulled your tendon. I put your shoulder back in place but it's likely you won't be able to hold weight on it for a couple of hours."

Leafpool was called by another cat and padded away to help him. Jaypaw sat by Firepaw for a moment before helping her to sit up. He then pushed a pile of leaves under her nose. Firepaw gave her friend a grateful look and then bent to eat the leaves.

"Jaypaw, come and help me with Thornclaw's ear," Leafpool yowled loudly.

Jaypaw helped Firepaw to lie back down and then wove between the other cats in the nests to the golden tabby sitting near the entrance. She found herself sleepy now that she had nothing else to focus on and assumed that the herbs had made her tired. She curled into an awkward ball and fell asleep.

"Firepaw," Firestar woke her from her sleep in the apprentice's den a couple days later, "You need to work on your strength in that leg. Leafpool explained to me that she's assigned Jaypaw to helping you today. I want you up and moving about the camp."

"Yes, Firestar," she replied and then clamored to her feet.

"Go and find Jaypaw. Leafpool's going to assess your progress at the end of the day and then tell me when she expects you will be hunting and training again. You need to stretch out though; you're coming to the Gathering tomorrow."

Firepaw's fur rippled with excitement at the prospect of her first Gathering. When she had been in DarkClan there had been no need for Gatherings because the Clan lacked any other clan to gather with.

Firepaw wobbled slightly as she left the apprentices' den and made her way to the Medicine Cat den. She could smell both Jaypaw and Leafpool along with the pungent smell of many of their dry herbs. They must have been going through them. She padded through the fern tunnel and into the cave limping slightly.

"Hello," she meowed, her tone friendly.

"Firepaw, you seem to be getting around much better now. Does your leg hurt?" Leafpool stood and for a moment Firepaw thought that Leafpool looked as though she'd eaten an entire rabbit, but as the cat turned away from her she thought that it must have been a trick of the light.

"No it doesn't hurt too badly anymore; it's just stiff," Firepaw replied.

"That's to be expected," Leafpool turned back around chewing something, "Here, this will help."

"What is it?" Firepaw turned to look at Jaypaw as the question was asked. She hadn't expected him to not know what it was.

"It's the juice from pine bark mixed with a comfrey poultice. It will help with the stiffness," she meowed in reply as she applied the poultice to Firepaw's shoulder.

Firepaw shook herself slightly as Leafpool finished with the treatment and then looked at Jaypaw who had risen from his seat by the herbs. He walked to her side and then on past her through the cave entrance. Firepaw followed the muck on her shoulder already drying slightly. She could feel it begin to work though. The muscles of her should became more malleable, and she padded at Jaypaw's side following his unusually brisk pace.

"Where are we going Jaypaw?" she asked as they passed through the thorn tunnel and out into the forest.

"We're on our way to get Catmint. Leafpool told me that StarClan warned of a particularly bad leaf-bare this year. She's worried we will have problems with greencough and wants me to collect as much of the catmint as possible before the frost. She also wants honey but I have to do that alone. You can't climb with your leg the way it is," Jaypaw replied.

"Then what's the rush Jaypaw? Do you think it's going to frost in broad daylight?" Firepaw teased lightly.

"Don't be mouse-brained. I have other things on my mind right now and I need to get this done quickly." Jaypaw retorted irritation plain in his voice.

Firepaw looked at her paws for a moment, and then returned her attention to the path they were taking. They had been walking through the forest for quite some time before they came upon an abandoned twoleg nest. Jaypaw padded confidently up to the Nest but Firepaw hung back hesitantly. When Jaypaw reached it and no twoleg sprung out to catch him, she went forward to help him collect the herbs from the dirt at the base of the Nest.

Jaypaw and Firepaw left the herbs to Leafpool and made their way out into camp to eat and share tongues with the rest of the ThunderClan cats. The sun was bright in the sky now that the late leaf-fall haze had cleared and though there was a chill in the air the sun was warm. Firepaw saw Bluekit and some of her denmates outside the nursery their mothers watching them with flickers of amusement on their faces. Squirrelflight and Millie were speaking about the size of the clan while Firestar conversed with Sandstorm over a large squirrel.

Hollyleaf and Cinderpaw bounded over to them with a vole and a mouse. Lionpaw soon joined them until all of the apprentices formed a group in the center of the clearing. It was Foxpaw who spoke first.

"Firepaw, you fight really well," His tone was shy and slightly adoring, "I think you saved my sister and I."

"Thanks Foxpaw. I was just trying to do the best I could for my clan," Firepaw replied unsure how to take this kind of attention.

"Fowpaw's right Firepaw, I couldn't believe that you actually sent Ratscar yowling for his mother back to Shadowclan territory. He's a warrior!" Honeypaw chimed in.

"We thought you were dead when he got to you. And then you went limp. He relaxed and then you rolled over and slammed you paws into his stomach. He flipped over completely winded and you got the upper paw." Poppy paw added.

"That mouse-brain didn't know what had hit him."

"It was classic Firestar," Cinderpaw added and the rest of the cats starred at her.

Firepaw felt Jaypaw stiffen beside her and glanced at him for a moment.

"How would you know?" Lionpaw asked.

"I- I suppose I was just thinking about the stories," Cinderpaw replied her voice confused and slightly nervous.

Firepaw felt a flash of jealousy toward Cinderpaw as well as a conflicting hint of sympathy. Jaypaw's reaction to her confusion was more than Firepaw had every felt him react to her. She wanted to think that she was Jaypaw's best friend but she supposed she could never be positive that she was. He was certainly her's.

"Who wants to go see the kits. There are so many this year. I still can't believe Squirrelflight had six!!" Honeypaw suggested.

"Yea and Ferncloud and Sorreltail are pregnant again. We're going to have to expand the nursery!" Poppypaw commented.

"Oh," Lionpaw groaned, "that will mean loads of work for the apprentices."

"Let's go see the kits," Honeypaw suggested again but her words were overshadowed by a commotion just outside the camp.

There came several yowls and screeches bringing most of the cats from their dens if they were not already in the clearing. Firestar went streaking past the apprentices from where he had sat by the nursery. The group of apprentices all sat stalk still staring at the thorn tunnel. The yowls intensified for a moment before one yowl resounded about the rest.

"Stop!"

"That was Brambleclaw," hissed Cinderpaw.

Several cats carrying prey filed through the entrance. The morning hunting patrol had returned. Then the tortoiseshell queen she'd dreamt about entered hesitantly right behind Brambleclaw, her three kits following her. Dustpelt, who was sitting near the apprentices, hissed and glared.

"ShadowClan!" hissed Foxpaw.

"Tawnypelt!" Firepaw cried in excitement. Her dream had been true.

She rushed forward across the clearing toward the queen, injured shoulder forgotten.

"Why have you come Tawnypelt?" Firestar asked, not unkindly.

"My clan has driven me out Firestar. They accused me of disloyalty because I would not fight my brother. They say I remain loyal only to my birth clan and I never will be loyal to any other. They say I am a traitor. I have no home. I came here to ask for your acceptance of my return," Tawnypelt fixed Firestar with a proud and strong, but sad gaze.

Firestar looked around at the many cats of his clan. He seemed to be wondering whether they would be able to survive the winter with so many cat but then kindness and judgment came into his eyes.

"You are welcome here," he finally meowed.

"Thank you Firestar," Tawnyypelt's pride filled look gave way to one of relief and exhaustion. She lead her kits toward the nursery where she was greeted genially by Squirrelflight. They appeared to be friends.

"How did you know that was Tawnypelt?" Jaypaw was standing so close to her his fur was brushing against her pelt.

"I had a dream about her the day I hurt my leg. I saw the ShadowClan cats chase her out of their territory," Firepaw replied.

"You've found yourself in StarClan's favor Firepaw. Not many are that lucky," Jaypaw looked at her unseeingly, his blue eyes projecting curiosity and thoughtfulness.

"I thought it was a normal dream," she meowed in return.

"It was anything but normal," Jaypaw replied, still quietly, "Leafpool will want to check your leg. We should head back to the den."

The sun had almost completed its descent and the chill of night began to overtake the clearing. Firepaw was restless. Leafpool had recommended she stay off of her leg until the journey to the gathering so she was left alone in the apprentices' den to think only of the revelation that Jaypaw had made to her earlier. StarClan was sending her messages. Confusion as to what this meant plagued her mind.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather under High-Ledge for a clan meeting," Firestar's call was loud and clear across the hollow.

The cats began to gather in response to the summons and Firepaw made her way to the entrance of the apprentices' den.

"Tonight we come together to make new warriors. Hollypaw, Lionpaw, Poppypaw, Cinderpaw and Honeypaw," Firestar yowled above the clan.

The called for cats padded up the stonepile to High-Ledge where they each took seats before Firestar.

"I, Firestar, Leader of TunderClan, call upon our warrior ancestors to look down on these apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of you noble code, and I commend them to you as warriors in return."

Firepaw had never seen a true naming ceremony and therefore she was amazed by the power it seemed to hold. She saw the pride flash through the eyes of each of the cats on the ledge and imagined what it must be like to sit on that ledge in front of the clan and StarClan and be given the honor of warrior.

"Hollypaw. Lionpaw. Poppypaw, Cinderpaw and Honeypaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your clan even at the cost of your life?" Firestar addressed the five apprentices who meowed in tandom reply "I do." Firestar now raised his voice above the other cats of the clan, "then by the power of StarClan I give you your warrior names." Firestar paused and then moved in front of Hollypaw, "Hollypaw, from this day forth, you shall be known as Hollyleaf." Hollyleaf licked his shoulder, "Lionpaw from this day forward you shall be known as Lionblaze," Lionpaw licked his shoulder, "Cinderpaw, from this day forward you shall be known as Cinderheart," a shoulder lick, "Poppypaw, from this day forward you will be known as Poppyfeather," a shoulder lick, "Honeypaw, from this day forward you shall be known as Honeypelt." Firestar finished and the cats below began to chant the names of the cats on the ledge initiating them into the clan.

Firepaw was about to return to the den when Firestar spoke again.

"ThunderClan has grown strong but we must never lose sight of what our clan means. ThunderClan, we must never use our size to take territory from others nor to inflict terror upon others. That is not our game to play," Firestar paused looking out over the cats for a moment, "Soon we shall be joined by a new clan with new warriors and new ideas. Respect these newcomers as you would respect a clanmate for they are your clanmates. Many of you remember a nervous and intelligent apprentice by the name of Ravenpaw. Ravenpaw is now Ravenstar and he leads these newcomers. He was ThunderClan and now he is again. We hold ourselves loyal to the warrior code and do they. Now let us allow these new warriors to sit their vigil.

Firepaw starred up at her mentor and leader. It seemed so strange to her that only a month ago he had seemed a legend. She watched as he leapt down from High-Ledge and padded to the nursery. She was surprised at how relaxed he was after addressing the clan in such a manner.

Firepaw looked a Jaypaw and Leafpool who had settled beside her. The two tabbies were conversing quietly but she couldn't help to notice that Jaypaw was build remarkably like a young Firestar. His eyes and body were the same shape as well as the fine tip of his ear. Were he and Firestar related? Before she had the chance to ask, Leafpool meowed.

"Come we should store that catmint you and Firepaw found earlier today," Leafpool spoke only to Jaypaw and the tabby tom rose to his paws and followed her to the medicine den.

Firepaw wished she'd had a chance to asked him about his relationship with Firestar but instead slipped into the apprentice's den and curled into a nest to sleep against the bitter cold.

a/n- long time no write. I had a massive writers block. I'm really sorry.

Tabitha of MoonAurora


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The Gathering

The morning broke with a chilly wind. Firepaw rolled over in the nest. Jaypaw was curled in the nest beside her. She knew that he was allowed to sleep in the apprentices' den but he rarely did. She knew for a fact the nest hadn't been there the night before. Firepaw prodded Jaypaw with a paw. Jaypaw opened his eyes and blinked as though clearing his gaze but she knew it was only a natural reflex for he had no gaze to clear. Still to her it felt as though he could see her and he was looking at her.

"Jaypaw, when did you move in here?" Firepaw asked quietly so as not to wake the other apprentices.

"I moved in here last night. Leafpool went to Moonpool and it's cold in the medicine den so I moved in here. You looked cold so I moved a nest over and curled up beside you," he mewed in return.

"Thank you," Firepaw purred and watched Jaypaw settle back into his nest, "Jaypaw?"

"What?" he asked not moving from his balled position.

"Are you related to Firestar?" She meowed with interest suddenly recalling the observations she'd made the previous night.

"He's my grandfather on my mother's side. Sandstorm is my grandmother and Leafpool's my aunt," her replied.

"Wow. And what about your father's side?" she asked.

Jaypaw was silent for a few moments. His hesitancy made her wonder whether he didn't trust her enough but just as she was about to give up he answered.

"My aunts are Tawnypelt and Mothwing, my uncle was Hawkfrost, my Grandmother was Goldenflower and my grandfather was Tigerstar." Jaypaw glared at her as though daring her to mistrust him.

Firepaw was startled the the families of the two adversaries had come together so startlingly. This revelation did not change her friendship or trust in Jaypaw though. She licked his ear to reassure him that it changed nothing to her. Jaypaw stiffened and then relaxed. His ears pricked and he opened his mouth to scent the air.

"It's a bit early for a conversation isn't it?" Leafpool entered the den chewing something again, "Jaypaw it's time for us to start our duties. Mousefur says Longtail has been coughing. I shudder to think what would happen over Leaf-bare if we have greecough in the camp this early." She spat a wad of the poultice onto her paw and began to pat it onto Firepaw's shoulder, "You'll be sore after all of the moving you did yesterday but I recommend you do the same today. You'll need to be flexible to make it to the gathering."

"Thank you Leafpool," Firepaw mewed and then added, "I'll see you later Jaypaw."

The two tabby cats made their way out of the entrance to the den. She could tell that it was barely morning outside and the hollow had not yet been touched by the sun. Glancing around she looked to see if any of the other apprentices were awake, something she'd didn't expect. Her predictions were right. None of the others were awake.

Firepaw slipped into camp and saw the five new warriors stretching their legs as they rose from their ritual vigil. It was then that she saw one of them slip across the camp. There was a stone path that lead up the side of the hollow near the dirt-place. Hollyleaf made a path straight to this and then she saw her climbing up the stone. Firepaw looked about a few times and then followed as quietly as she could. She saw quickly that Hollyleaf's paws were leading her directly to the WindClan boarder. Her ears pricked as she heard Hollypaw's step quicken into a run.

Firepaw followed her with caution wondering where her friend could possibly be going in such a hurry. Without warning, Hollypaw's path lead Firepaw into a tunnel; she followed it quietly. There came a purred of greeting ahead of them and se smelled the sharp scent of WindClan and froze.

"I thought you weren't coming," the deep voice of a tom issued from the throat of a blue-eyed black cat.

"I would have come sooner, Breezepelt, but I had my vigil to sit. I came as soon as the sun began to rise," Hollyleaf replied.

"Hollypaw you are a warrior! Congratulations; what is your name?" Breezepelt replied.

Hollyleaf pressed her body against the tom's winding her tail tightly with his her purring so loud it seemed the entire cave was rumbling.

"I am Hollyleaf," she replied.

"A beautiful name to fit a beautiful cat," Breezepelt replied and playfully leapt at her, knocking her down.

The two wrestled for a while before Hollyleaf pushed Breezepelt away and said, with a heaviness to her voice, "I have to go Breezepelt. I'm going to be late for my first day as a warrior. I'll see you tonight at the Gathering."

"Be safe Hollyleaf; I love you," Breezepelt meowed also in sadness.

"I love you, too," Hollyleaf rubbed her cheek against his and then turned and raced for the tunnel. Firepaw squirmed in alarm turning herself in a circle and then running along the passage, hearing Hollyleaf's paw-steps behind her.

Firepaw escaped the tunnel just in time to hide herself behind a bush before Hollyleaf exited. Her friend skillfully caught a squirrel and then trotted back into camp. Firepaw remained behind the bush for a good amount of time trying to entirely grasp what she had seen. Hollyleaf was obviously in love with the WindClan tom and he, in love with her but Firepaw couldn't help but think that even though that was true, this was wrong. The warrior code did not directly say it, but a warrior's loyalties must remain with its clan. If a warrior was in love, its loyalties changed.

Firepaw bit her tongue though, wondering what she should do. She decided that she would confront Hollyleaf about it when she went hunting later, or next time they were alone and away from prying eyes and ears. With that chosen, she padded quickly back to camp her slight limp making her paw-steps louder than they usually were.

Firestar caught her as she padded through the thorn entrance. He looked at her his gazed amused and yet disapproving.

"Firepaw, you should not leave camp without asking my permission first. I hope that this is the last time I see you doing this. Look," he gestured with his tail to the other cats busy about the camp, "the other cat's are already doing their duties as you must do yours. Now, go to Leafpool and get some mouse bile from her. She informed me this morning that Mousefur was complaining of ticks. That is you task today."

"Yes, Firestar," Firepaw replied, inwardly groaning at her misfortune. She padded off toward the medicine den.

Firepaw walked through the fern tunnel that lead to the medicine den and allowed the ferns to tickle her back. Jaypaw was not there but she saw Leafpool by the pool staring down into the water meowing and a quiet voice filled with despair. The Medicine Cat looked up as she noticed her company and abruptly stopped talking. She padded over to Firepaw.

"Do you need something?" Leafpool asked padding over to her.

"Firestar told me to ask you for mouse bile," Firepaw replied.

"Ahhh, treating Mousefur's ticks? What did you do to get that assignment?" Leafpool's whiskers twitched in amusement as she went to get the requested substance.

"I went out of camp early and without asking," Firepaw replied.

"Why was that?" Leafpool asked suddenly alert.

Firepaw looked at her for a moment wondering why she suddenly seemed defensive. She smelled a bit of fear scent coming off of the tabby.

"I went out hunting with Hollyleaf. We didn't catch very much though. She got a squirrel," Firepaw's meow was slight hesitant as she invented her reply.

Leafpool looked at her carefully her gaze rather knowing.

"Here you go," Leafpool pushed a ball of stinky moss toward her, "Don't carry it in your mouth you'll be tasting it all day. Pick it up with you paws."

"Thank you Leafpool," Firepaw turned and began to pad out of the den.

"You followed Hollyleaf, didn't you?" Leafpool asked.

Firepaw turned to look at her in surprise, "You know?"

"I've known for some time now," Leafpool replied, "StarClan showed me."

"Why haven't you confronted her? It's against the warrior code. He's from another clan!" Firepaw was astonished.

"Hush, StarClan also told me that we should not interfere. They said some things happen for a reason," Leafpool silenced.

Firepaw looked at her in confusion but accepted the medicine cat's gentle, wise words. She scooped up the moss with her paw and walked out of the den toward the elder's den. Mousefur and Longtail were inside talking about the grayness of the sky. Longtail climbed to his paws and stared sightlessly at her.

"Hello Firepaw," he meowed, "I smell mouse bile."

"Who wouldn't? It is the most foul smelling stuff that has ever entered my nose," Mousefur complained.

"Do you want your ticks off?" Firepaw retorted.

Mousefur lay down before her and stretched herself out so that Firepaw could work on her ticks, but not without many complaints. Firepaw began to search her pelt and then applied bile to the ticks she found.

"Firepaw, would you like to hear a story?" Longtail asked kindly.

Firepaw paused for a moment and considered the offer. She had not been told a story since she was a kit in the nursery. She decided to accept the offer.

"Sure," she meowed.

Longtail pushed himself up and sat staring pensively into his memories. He seemed to be choosing the best story.

"I'll tell you about the Tribe of Rushing Water," Longtail decided, "I assume you are aware of the Four," Firepaw nodded and went back to cracking ticks off of Mousefur, "Well on their journey back from the Sundrown place, the four, Stormfur and Squirrelflight passed through the mountains. There they came across a group of cats. These cats, they learned, were the Tribe of Rushing Water. They taught them new ways of hunting and ever revered Stormfur. They believed that he was part of a prophecy. The tribe taught the six cats about their ways of living and graciously offer them space but it was all a cover. The Tribe had a secret. For many moons they had been threatened by a massive cat called a mountain lion. His name was Sharptooth. The prophecy told that a silver cat would be the one to save them from him. They thought Stormfur was that cat and sought to keep him there with them. In the end, Stormfur's sister Feathertail was the cat to vanquish Sharptooth, but at a great cost. Feathertail's life was lost and the Four were irrevocably rent apart. Stormfur stayed with the cats of the mountains with his love Brook and Crowfeather, then Crowpaw, was left to mourn the loss of a cat he had loved more than life itself."

Firepaw listened to the story intently. She'd never heard of a Tribe before and wondered why she'd not met the tribe when she and her mother had passed through the mountains. Then again, they may not have taken the same route as the warriors before them.

Firepaw returned to the medicine den later to see if Jaypaw had returned. She was wondering whether he wanted to accompany her to the nursery. They had intended to visit it the day before but with the coming of Tawnypelt, they had been otherwise occupied. Jaypaw was stacking herbs and turned his gaze on her. Firepaw padded up to him.

"Hey, Jaypaw," Firepaw meowed in greeting, "I'm going to go see the kits; do you want to come?"

"I'm sure the stacking can wait," Jaypaw's unusually conversational side came out, surprising Firepaw.

Together to apprentices padded to the nursery. Sandstorm and Squirrelflight were once again near the entrance chatting about their kits. Millie and Tawnypelt were just inside. Several of the kits gamboled in the chilly sunlight.

"Firepaw, Jaypaw, it's good to see you," Sandstorm mewed pleasantly and then shifted her position.

"We came to see the kits," Firepaw informed her.

"That's good. I know Squirrelflight has been wishing to thank the two of you for helping her with the kitting," Sandstorm purred, "Firepaw it is important that you know all of the cats in this clan, even the smallest ones. Therefore, I think you should know which kit each of these is. We'll start with mine," Sandstorm called her kits over, "You know Bluekit of course, and these are her littermates, Wolfkit and Moonkit."

Firepaw greeted each in turn but she could feel Jaypaw shifting at her side and wondered if now was one of those times he wished he could see.

"This is Eaglekit, Falconkit, Goldenkit, Seakit, Sunkit, and Ospreykit," Squirrelflight informed her.

Firepaw looked at the young kits who had so recently taken their first steps into the world outside the nursery.

"They're so tiny," She breathed.

"They still had another moon left, but they came early." Squirrelflight meowed in response.

Firepaw looked at the two other queens.

Tawnypelt was the first to speak of the two.

"This is Tigerkit, Dawnkit and Flamekit," She indicated each of her kits.

"These are Lilykit, Waterkit and Otterkit," Millie gestured with her tail to teach of her kits.

Firepaw acknowledged each of the kit before Tigerkit's mew cut across her polite actions.

"I'm going to be the best warrior in the clan!" he called strongly.

"No, I am," Flamekit contradicted.

Dawnpaw quickly followed her brother's cries with one of her own, "I will be!"

"No me," Bluekit chimed in and all four kits fell into a writhing pile of fur.

Firepaw leaned slightly closer to Jaypaw as she and the queens watched the four young kits tumble in a pile. Brambleclaw approached unnoticed by the cats until her let out a purr of amusement. He walked over to Squirrelflight and gave her face and affectionate lick before settleing beside her.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey Gather under High-Ledge for a clan meeting!" Firestar's familiar cry rang over the camp.

Many cats slipped from the dens or sat up in attention as their leader climbed out onto the ledge above the rest of the world.

"He'll be announcing the cats for the gathering," Brambleclaw murmured and he stood to go closer to the ledge.

Firepaw felt Jaypaw rise from her side and follow Brambleclaw; Firepaw followed him. She placed herself between Jaypaw and Hollypaw and starred up at her mentor atop the ledge high above them. Firestar's first yowl was not one the cats had been expecting.

"Daisy and Tawnypelt, bring forth your kits."

Tawnypelt and Daisy lead their kits forward, obviously not strangers to these plans. The five kits climbed up the stone pile and placed themselves in front of Firestar.

"By naming apprentices we show that ThunderClan has grown strong. Rosekit, Toadkit, Flamekit, Tigerkit, and Dawnkit, you have all reached your sixth moon so you are ready to become apprentices. Rosekit, from now until you become a warrior you shall be known as Rosepaw. Thornclaw, please come foreward. Thornclaw, you have shown that you have all that it takes to teach and apprentice of the warrior code; may you pass your cunning and judgement onto you apprentice." Thornclaw and Rosepaw touched noses, "Toadkit, from now on until you shall be known as Toadpaw. Birchfall please step forward. Birchfall, you have proven that you are ready for your first apprentice; may you pass on your loyalty and courage onto you apprentice." The two touched noses, "Flamekit, from now on until you become a warrior you shall be known as Flamepaw. Spiderleg, please come forward. Spiderleg, you have proven to me that you are ready for your first apprentice. May you pass your knowledge and understanding on to your apprentice." The two touched noses, "Tigerkit, from now until you become a warrior, you shall be known as Tigerpaw. Brambleclaw please step forward. Brambleclaw, you have proven to us that you are capable of having an apprentice. May you pass your Courage and fair judgement onto your apprentice," The two nearly identical cats touched noses, "Dawnkit, from now until you become a warrior you shall be known as Dawnpaw. Graystripe step forward. Graystripe you have proved to us that you can train some of the most loyal and courageous cats. May you pass your knowledge and honesty onto your apprentice." Graystripe and Dawnpaw touch noses and then the ceremony was done.

Firestar stood on High-Ledge and waited until the other cats left before he opened his jaws again, "The following cats will be attending the gathering tonight: Tawnypelt, Sandstorm, Whitewing, Thornclaw, Hollyleaf, Lionblaze, Cinderheart, Honeypelt, Poppyfeather, Berrynose, Dustpelt, Leafpool Jaypaw, Firepaw, Tigerpaw, Dawnpaw, Flamepaw, Rosepaw and Toadpaw." Firestar fininshed the list and then leapt from the ledge. Firepaw watched him pad over to Brambleclaw.

"I want you to stay here and guard the camp," Firestar's meow was hushed, "I may just be being cautious but with ShadowClan's random attacks recently, I can't risk having some of my best warriors away from camp."

Firepaw realized that much more went into being a leader than she had originally noticed.

The scent of other cats surrounded her as she padded along the edge of the lake behind her mentor. Firepaw gazed up on the heather covered hill. Cats padded swiftly on the crest. The lithe sleek bodies and earthy pelts made them almost invisible. An oddly striped cat lead them. He had dark ginger fur with white stripes.

"That's WindClan and the one in the front is Onestar, their great leader."

Firepaw turned expecting to see Jaypaw, but instead it was Firestar who had answered her unasked question.

"Onestar is very interesting in appearance," Firepaw mewed, "Why are they so thin?"

"WindClan is just thin bodied. They're fast and hunt rabbits on the moor," Firestar explained.

Firepaw caught an unfamiliar scent on the wind. She turned her head and a group of massive animals stood near the barrier ahead of them.

"Horses," Firestar answered yet another unasked question, "Come, we're nearly there," he broke into a run.

Firepaw ran with him as did the rest of the clan. They came to a fallen tree and stopped. To Firepaw's right she glimpsed an Island dotted with pines and bushes. She was just about to ask how they were to get to the island when Firestar leapt onto the tree and wove his way across. The other cats followed. She briefly wondered how Jaypaw was going to get across the tree, but Leafpool leapt up, draped her tail across the young cat's shoulders and lead him over the water. Firepaw felt something like a tail whisk across her ear. She looked to see Lionblaze beside her.

"You look like a mouse run into camp. What's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing," she replied but her mew shook.

"Come on; I'll help you across. I almost fell the first time I crossed," Lionblazed meowed a comforting reply, "Go on."

Firepaw jumped onto the log. It was slippery but manageable. She carefully placed one paw in front of the other until she reached the other side. Grateful it was over, she leapt down and breathed a sigh of relief.

"Follow me Firepaw, I'll introduce you to some of the apprentices," Lionblaze meowed.

"Oh you'll love the RiverClan apprentices," Hollyleaf chimed in.

Firepaw quietly followed her excited clanmates. She felt out of place and confused so she listen to the banter of the siblings and their friends from other clans.

"Firestar!" a cat stopped her.

"I'm…" Firepaw stuttered.

"Firestar, Leopardstar is expecting kits and has not revealed who the father is. In fact she won't. No cat in the clan claims to be their father and always evades the question. I'm here to take her place because she's due any day. She keeps sneaking out of camp when she thinks no one's looking, and…" the gray she-cat in front of her starred at her for a few seconds and then meowed, "you're not Firestar."

"No," Firepaw meowed quietly.

"I don't know why I didn't notice you were too small to be him; You look remarkably like him. Who are you?" the cat asked.

"Firepaw, Firestar's apprentice," Firepaw replied, "and you are?"

"Mistyfoot, the RiverClan deputy. You won't say anything about Leopardstar's half-clan kits will you?" Mistyfoot's voice was slightly worried.

"No, the secret's safe with me," Firepaw mewed.

"You have an odd smell about you, and you look old enough to have been here before. Why haven't I seen you?"

"I'm not from ThunderClan; my father Ravenstar was though."

"Ravenstar?"

"Ravenpaw is how the clans know him,"

"Ravenpaw is now Ravenstar. He's come far. Why are you here then?" Mistyfoot's meow was politely curious.

"Well, our home was destroyed. I used to be part of a clan called DarkClan. DarkClan is now becoming ThunderClan since we can no longer sustain ourselves."

"Doesn't he realize that acts like that have caused the other clans to disrespect him and ThunderClan?"

"I think her sees it as a duty to an old clanmate. Firestar would never turn out a cat in need.

"Firepaw, where are you? The gathering's about to star," Cinderheart called to her.

"I'm over here with Mistyfoot," Firepaw yowled in return.

"Mistyfoot, but she shouldn't be at the gathering; she has kits," Lionblaze's mew was questioning.

Firepaw looked back to see the Mistyfoot had left and was now perched in a pine tree conversing in hushed tones with Firestar. She found herself curious as to why the queen had not mentioned this to her but decided it was unimportant and relaxed. She lay down in the grass and began to run her tongue over her fur. Soon another pull began between her ears and then down her neck to her shoulder. Her eyes caught the sight of a tabby tail. She began to purr, content to let this cat wash her. She licked her paw and rubbed it over her face. Her serenity was interrupted by a startled mew.

"Jaypaw!" the ThunderClan medicine cat's voice sounded.

Firepaw placed her paw back on the ground and opened her eyes. Jaypaw stopped licking. Te white-chested pale tabby she-cat was sitting next to a dark gray tom. She looked as startled as her voice sounded.

"What?" Jaypaw mewed.

"You know what," Leafpool meowed, though her voice didn't seem quite as irritated as she was trying to make it.

"I was helping my friend give herself a bath. If that is a problem then I will stop,"

Leafpool appeared to be considering this explanation for a moment, "Just don't help her in public. It makes it appear as though ThunderClan cares nothing for the warrior code."

Leafpool left with that and the gray tom followed her. That was when she noticed the cat's scent had changed.

"Strange," Jaypaw said, "Very strange."

"What's strange?" Firepaw purred.

"She's usually very sad when he's around, but today she's happy," Jaypaw commented.

"Clan;s of the forest, we meet tonight under the full moon to share news of our clans," Firestar yowled, "Onestar would you like to share your news first?"

"Thank you, Firestar," Onestar stepped past Firestar and opened his mouth, "This last moon has treated Windclan well. Our apprentices Heatherpaw and Breezepaw are now warriors. Their names are Breezepelt and Heathertail." He paused as the clans welcomed the new warriors, "One of our queens birthed a healthy litter of kits and the twolegs have taken their dogs away from the moor. Sadly our deputy Ashfoot was killed. Crowfeather has replaced her." The clans congratulated him enthusiastically but none more vigorously than Tawnypelt, the only one of the four other than Crowfeather attending the gathering.

A huge white tom stepped forward almost before Onestar had finished speaking, "Thunderclan has stolen one of our queens and her kits. The kits were almost of apprentice age."

"Liar," Tawnypelt yowled standing from her spot in the huge group of mixed clan cats. Rowanclaw was beside her, "Russetfur drove us out. My kits are apprenticed to ThunderClan, and I would have it no other way," she ended her statement in a growl.

Yowls of agreement echoed about the island as ThunderClan cats supported their clanmates story. Blackstar's look of outrage vanished somewhat and instead a look of anger blanketed it. He glanced at his deputy for a moment and then stepped back, inticating it was someone else's turn to speak. Mistyfoot stepped forward.

"Before you ask, nothing critical has happened to Leopardstar. She is expecting kits, so for a few moons I will be taking her place. We have greencough in the camp. All the cats that have been affected have recovered but our elder, Heavystep is not doing well. The prey is abundant and the rest of the clan are strong." Mistyfoot finished speaking and stepped back.

Firestar paced forward, "ThunderClan has had a most prosperous moon. We have five new warriors, our apprentices Lionpaw, Hollypaw, Poppypaw, Honeypaw and Cinderpaw are now, Lionblaze, Hollyleaf, Poppyfeather, Honeypelt and Cinderheart. We also have six new apprentices, Firepaw, Tigerpaw, Dawnpaw, Rosepaw, Flamepaw, and Toadpaw. We have also been blessed by nine kits. Both Squirrelflight and Millie delivered half a moon ago. I feel compelled to tell you some rather confusing news. A few days ago, ShadowClan invaded our territory. We were able to fight them off but only due to the speed and courage of my apprentice, Firepaw. We will be ready, should there be a next time. ThunderClan wishes RiverClan's leader luck with her kits and wishes Mistyfoot luck leading the clan."

The leader's leapt from the tree and disappeared into the throng of cats. Firepaw flicked Jaypaw's ear with her tail and together they left to find their mentors. As they were walking along the edge of the open area of the Island, Jaypaw stopped. Firepaw also stopped wondering what could have caused his sudden end of forward movement. The sound came to her ears now, a low yowl. Jaypaw let out a hiss as the wind blew. The scents of Hollyleaf and Breezepelt washed over him. He took a few steps forward but Firepaw stopped him with her tail.

"Some things happen for a reason," Firepaw repeated Leafpool's words from that morning.

"Hollyleaf is my sister," he growled, "I'm not going to let her make this mistake."

"Jaypaw, we mustn't interfere. Leafpool knows of this. She explained to me that StarClan wants us to leave it alone," Firepaw looked him directly in the eyes knowing he couldn't see but hoping he would get that burning feeling she always got when he gaze unseeingly at her.

"I don't like doing this," Jaypaw turned stiffly and stalked away from the bushes. Firepaw followed him.

"It's for the best, Jaypaw," Firepaw brushed her side along his keeping her pelt pressed against him, hoping this feeble attempt at comfort would keep him calm. Once she was certain that Jaypaw would not turn tail and run back to the bushes, she stepped away from him and joined her mentor.

"Why didn't you tell them about DarkClan?" Firepaw asked Firestar curiously.

"I found it and unnecessary bit of information. You see, the other clans believe that taking in outside cats is against the warrior code. Most likely the clans would band together and drive ThunderClan out. I can't have that happening; not with so many kits to care for." He replied steadily.

"You'll have to tell them eventually though," Firepaw mewled, "DarkClan will be attending gatherings."

"Then though, we'd have the strength to fend off the other clans," Firestar leapt up onto the fallen tree and wove across. Firepaw followed, and they began their long journey back to camp.

a/n- hey look at that two updates!! (does that merit a review?)

Tabitha of MoonAurora


	5. Chapter 4

This is a really short chapter but I thought I ought to get one up. I've had this written for a long time. I was not happy with the end of the Power of Three so I've changed things around. Completely AU after Outcast. Enjoy, I have many things planned. This fic is about ten chapters long.

Chapter 4

Leafpool's Secret

Firepaw walked silently beside Jaypaw the whole way back. Wind buffeted their fur and blew through their pelts. It was a breeze carrying the last remnants of what they'd felt during Greenleaf. Jaypaw kept glancing angrily at her but he seemed to be calming. She knew he didn't like being forced to allow his sister's breaking of the warrior code but Leafpool had told her not to interfere, and by extension, that included Jaypaw. Firepaw placed her tail on his flank and slowed her pace so that they padded at the back of the group. She waited until all the other cats had gone to the rest of their dens and then stopped altogether.

"I'm sorry you have to hide this Jaypaw," Firepaw gave him a sympathetic look that she knew he couldn't see.

"You don't need to be sorry," he replied and then padded off to the medicine den, his pawsteps dragging as though he was extremely tired.

Firepaw looked after him for a moment and then slipped into the apprentices den, choosing a nest between Foxpaw and Dawnpaw. She curled into a tight ball allowing her companion's warmth to lull her into sleep. Tucking a paw over her nose, she moved into pleasant dreams of chasing plump mice with Hollyleaf,Lionblaze, Pantherpaw and Jaypaw.

The young apprentice could tell when she woke that Leafbare was coming quickly a faint dusting of snow had fallen the night before and frost clung to even her fur. The stone of the clearing was cold and partially icey. Her paws ached as she padded across it to the fresh kill pile glancing around to see if Firestar had risen yet. It seemed he hadn't. She could not spot his flame colored pelt anywhere amongst the other cats, or at least the few of which that were awake.

Firepaw took the smallest vole from the pile and nosed it out carefully. The mass of dead animal was not to be knocked over by her. She'd have to clean it up. Closing her mouth around the vole, gentle teeth clamping generously to its fur, she padded away toward the medicine den and curled in the warmth of the fern tunnel to eat.

"Firepaw?" a voice meowed quietly from behind her.

She turned her head around and spotted Jaypaw standing in the entrance to the medicine den looking confused. His blank eyes stared her without seeing.

"Morning, Jaypaw," she mewed, "Would you like to share. It's not much but…"

"You eat it. I don't have as much to do as you. You need your strength," Jaypaw sat beside her and flicked her ear with his tail, whether on purpose or not, she jumped with surprise.

"What do you mean, I need my strength? What happens to the clan if their medicine cat becomes sick? How would they become well again?" she reproached, her meow questioning.

"If you hadn't noticed, I'm not as thin as the rest of these cats. A little weight will not hurt me if I lose it," he answered, "Is prey running well?"

"I don't think so. The pile is very small considering the number of mouths there are to feed. Do you want to come hunting with Foxpaw and I later?" Firepaw hoped he would say yes.

It meant a lot to her that she was able to become his friend. Jaypaw seemed so secretive, so foreign to others, probably because he was always so surly and an ill tempered toward them. She didn't blame him for acting the way he ,did but occasionally maybe being kind to others, rather than acting like an elder with a thorn in his bedding, might actually make them believe that his sight was less of a problem to him.

"If Leafpool doesn't need my help," he meowed quietly and settle beside her, "How does your leg feel?"

Firepaw took a bit of vole and then looked back at him, for a moment, sadness clouded her eyes at the distance that had grown between them after the revelation of Hollyleaf's betrayal of the warrior code. She wished she hadn't had to tell him to leave it alone but because she'd spoken with Leafpool on the issue, she felt there was little else to do.

"It's still a bit stiff. I can manage though," she shifted her weight a bit so that it was easier to look at him, "Jaypaw, are you alright?"

"Firepaw!" Firestar's loud meow filled the clearing.

"I'll see you later Jaypaw," Firepaw mewed quietly and then leapt to her paws and raced from the medicine den to greet Firestar.

"Firepaw, I think it's time I start training you to battle," Firestar meowed in greeting.

Warmth spread through Firepaw's pelt and excitement spread like fire in a dry forest. Each hair felt electrified with anticipation. Her mind flashed back to the battle with the ShadowClan warriors and she remembered the heat that seemed to stem from the energy she received during the fighting. Something seemed different about it, as though it was more than she knew she was meant to do.

"You performed admirably in the fight that injured you. Dustpelt even said he was impressed a Thornclaw thought you fought with the courage of a seasoned warrior," Firestar lead her toward the training clearing where she saw Icepaw tussling with her mentor Whitewing.

The large white she-cat flipped her snowy apprentice onto the moss of the clearing. A few other warriors were practicing, each fighting with as much skill as the next and even sometimes fighting with unsheathed claws.

"However, no matter how skilled you have proved yourself to be, you are in need of training and refinement to become a good warrior," The clan leader stopped and indicated she should stand opposite him, "First you must learn to time your attacks properly. I want you to come at me and attack in whatever means you wish. Keep your claws sheathed; there is no need for injuries."

Firepaw studied his body using her keen senses to detect where he would be most likely to dodge. This was training she'd had from her mother as a kit. They were taught to study the muscles of their opponent to guarantee they chose the right direction to move. The young she-cat's eye flicked appraisingly over Firestar's shoulders and chest and took in that his muscle indicated the most likely direction was to the left.

Her back legs were coiled under her like springs and pushed her forward through the moss she launched herself at him from the ground and sailed up and over his unsuspecting head to land with a heavy weight on his back forcing his legs to buckle. She may have been smaller but she knew how to throw her own weight around. Firestar dropped and rolled over knocking her onto the moss. She scampered to her feet but not fast enough to stop the more experience warriors from pressing his teeth against the back of her neck, stopping any motion.

Firepaw was breathing heavily, her lungs heaving from the effort of her short battle. Firestar released her and stood, but she remained crouched for a few more seconds allowing herself time to regain her precious air. Steadily she stood and gazed her mentor in his identical green eyes.

"I did not expect you to catch me. You've grasped the concept of the exercise." He was beaming with pride but she felt slightly defeated, "It is time for you to learn something new, I think."

Firestar indicated that she should return to opposite him again. Firepaw dipped her head and did as she had been told, walking across the clearing to stand opposite him, her bright ginger fur quivering slightly in disappointment at her defeat.

"I want you to try to knock me down. But don't jump on me. Rush at me and knock me down without leaving the ground. You need to learn to react faster and more fluidly," Firestar looked relaxed but again the lines of his muscles betrayed him.

Under his flame colored pelt she saw his muscle set him in one of the most solid stances he could be in. He was right; she would have to be faster and more fluid. Without hesitation, she launched herself forward and analyzed his motion while she ran. Firepaw used her momentum to spin and drop to the moss using her weight to roll her body underneath him. The impact on his front legs caused him to tumble forward in a somersault. Firepaw leapt lithely to her paws as she rolled to a stop and launched herself on top of her mentor and leader, pinning him down. Firestar seemed to be ready for this and he pushed his large paws into her chest to dislodge her, flipping them over. He dropped his teeth toward the underside of her neck but she brought her back legs strongly up into his belly and flipped him back over determined not to lose this time. She knew this was not the kind of training she was supposed to be having but Firestar seemed to have little opposition to it.

As their battle migrated through the clearing the other pairs got quickly out of the way of the two battling cats. Firestar rolled and leapt at her but she jumped and met him in mid air. Her momentum as it had more power than his due to her later leap and stronger hind muscles, knocked him back and she landed on top of him again. He swiped a paw hard into her head that rolled her off of him. His paws battered her belly as she fought to get up she went limp and then gave a violent twist that unbalanced him enough to throw her mentor off of her. Without discrepancy she jumped onto his back and moved like a liquid forward, wrapping her teeth around the side of his neck, pressing them just lightly enough into the side of his neck to feel the rapid, strong pulsing of the vein there.

Firepaw felt the larger cat's body tense under her but she did not release her hold. Firestar relaxed and she leapt from his back onto the moss. Her pelt prickled as she saw the numerous stares of the other cats burning into her. Firestar flicked her ear with his tail and purred slightly. The young apprentice turned to him her pelt fluffed a ruffled from the excitement of battle and saw that though his leafy eyes were filled with pride, there was something else there too. Something that seemed like fear and doubt. With a flick of his eyes, he indicated a place that was on the edge of the clearing, in a small alcove.

Firepaw shook herself dispelling the worry that tingled at the base of each of her short hairs. Her whiskers twitched slightly as her body began to cool and she felt the cold again. Her mentor paused for her to catch up to him and then bounded down into the wind-shielded hollow. She followed and sat opposite him.

The legendary cat's eyes swept over her and he seemed to be considering her before he spoke. Firepaw felt suddenly small in comparison to the tom.

"In all of my life, I have never met and apprentice so talented. The last cat I can remember to fight so well, so naturally turned his back on the warrior code because his ambition drove him too far. Most mentors would have you made a warrior now and I am sure that is what you expect to happen, but I will continue to have you as my apprentice, though you have proven yourself to be more than ready for you ceremony," Firestar stood and paced toward her, great long steps that showed her exactly why the cat was one of tales. His broad shoulders rose and fell with each placement of his paws, "You will come with me next time I venture to Moonpool for there is no better way for you to learn the warrior code than from those whose minds laid down the warrior's path. I need to know that beyond all thought and reason I can trust you to be my ally and not my enemy." Though the statement was serious, his whiskers quirked up after he said it, "I sound like a suspicious old tom don't I? Go on; I would imagine there are some cats who wish to congratulate you on your accomplishment. You are free to do as you wish for the rest of the day. Use your time wisely."

Firestar stepped forward and touched noses with her, again flicking his tail over her ear as he padded off into the forest. Firepaw tilted her head slightly as she thought about what her mentor had said. She wondered to herself, which cat it had been that he'd referred to and shuddered as she remembered the statements about disloyalty. Her mind snapped to the secret she was keeping for Hollyleaf and she dipped her head to look at he paws.

No longer feeling pleased with her victory, Firepaw wandered toward the training hollow only to be met by the faces of her fellow apprentices as well as some of the younger warriors. Birchfall and Flamepaw wandered over.

"Firepaw, that was amazing," Birchfall commented the young warrior's charcoal gray eyes shining in greeting. She saw that though he seemed genuine, there was a bit of envy in them as well.

A white tail crossed her vision and Cloudtail approached her dipping his head, "Not many of us have the skill to win against Firestar. There is a reason he is our leader. Not only does he have strength but he uses his mind to out maneuver his opponents. Well done; I've rarely seen a better matched fight."

Flamepaw piped up at that moment, his eyes shining with excitement and envy, "I bet Firestar makes you a warrior in no time. You'll be so young. I hope I can be a good a fighter as you."

Firepaw shifted uncomfortable under the gaze of so many cats and also at the praise that they were giving her. She needed the ground to keep herself from leaving rudely and instead sat to endure the compliments of the others. The young ginger she-cat felt angry eyes burning into her fur and glanced toward Icepaw. The young white she-cat's eyes were narrowed in a glare of massive proportions. With a quiet growl the white cat got up and ran off growling slightly. Whitewing, her mentor seemed not to notice and Firepaw felt a pang of sympathy for the young she-cat.

Firepaw made her way back to camp awkwardly recounting the events of the incident in the training hollow to Foxpaw for what felt like the umpteenth time. The dark ginger tom still stared at her with awe on his face each time she explained how she'd over powered Firestar. Jaypaw padded beside them, several herbs in his mouth. She glanced at her friend and saw the expression on his face was quite sullen and almost angry. The prey tucked under her chin was weighing heavily on her and she stopped, placing it on the ground. Curling her tail around her she sat down to rest for a moment.

Foxpaw kept walking, and meowing his continuing admonitions of her feats. Jaypaw placed a paw on her shoulder and then put it back down on the ground.

"Firepaw, are you alright," he asked brusquely.

Firepaw dipped her head, "My shoulders and paws ache. I don't think I've had time to rest all day."

"How's your leg?" he asked for the second time since that morning.

"Sore, I think I overdid it today," she replied pulling herself gingerly back up and keeping her weight balanced on her other three paws. Her shoulder was starting to become stiff and very painful even though she did her best to ignore it.

"Leafpool will give you something for it," Jaypaw scooped some of her prey up under his own chin, closing his teeth gently around his leaves, he started back for camp. Firepaw followed the blind medicine cat limping sharply through the woods.

Leafpool had given her some poppy seeds to help her sleep and relax and made a poultice of goldenrod and comfrey to treat her leg. Firepaw returned to the apprentices' den, again curling between Foxpaw and Dawnpaw to sleep away the night.

Something was prodding her shoulder with an urgency that she found truly irritating. She sat up slowly and shook her head to clear away her drowsiness. Jaypaw was standing over her, his eyes wide with a scared expression. She leapt to her paws and then let out a low hiss as her shoulder twinged.

"Jaypaw, what's wrong?" her mew a low whisper to avoid waking the other cats.

"Leafpool's going to Moonpool," Jaypaw's voice was an urgent, low whisper.

"Medicine cat's go to Moonpool all the time. Why are you so worried?" Firepaw felt a prickle of irritation in her pelt.

"Something is wrong with her. Her scent has changed and she's become very secretive. I can't get a straight answer out of her," Jaypaw's distraught nature was something new to her but it showed just how much he cared for his mentor, "She's going to Moonpool. She'll dream and I have to be able to enter her dreams. Can you dream of StarClan? Can you try? I need you to please try."

Firepaw stepped toward her friend and licked his ear comfortingly, "I'll try Jaypaw. Of course I'll try but I cannot promise you that it will work."

She lay down and curled her tail around her closing her eyes and sinking away trying to find the path that would lead her to StarClan's hunting grounds. When Firepaw opened her eyes, there was a clear sky of stars above her. A warm summer breeze dusted her pelt with the pollen of stars making her shine just as the other StarClan cats. She padded away from the small pool she saw and started to explore a world she'd never seen before.

Jaypaw greeted her, his eyes staring directly at her, alight with a new hue. He could see! The starlight around them filled his eyes opening them to the light of the foreign forest. He bounded forward, beckoning with his tail for her to follow the fear still plain in his step and grace. Firepaw watched the large young tabby tom ahead of her always staying just slightly a pace behind him.

Emerging from the forest, a stunning sight met the two cats. Four massive oak trees stood around a rock and on that rock were perched six cats. Four of them were alight with stars and two were not. Surrounding the rock were many other cats all shining with starlight.

"It doesn't matter; we don't have that power anymore. It belongs to mortal cats," a pretty tortoiseshell she-cat yowled angrily.

"There is no reason why a medicine cat shouldn't be allowed to have kits. Besides, the deed is done. It cannot be changed," a grizzled gray she-cat argued in agreement.

"You say that because you had kit's yourself. Or do you not recall what happened to Brokenstar," a white tom yowled.

"Brokentail, and he was punished from the day he was born. I have StarClan to thank for his fate, not my willingness to have him," the she-cat growled.

"The code says that medicine cat are forbidden to fall in love, let alone have kits!" an new cat with a small lithe body interjected.

"The code is dying Nightfur. Bluestar has found the path to continuance but that is not something all of us can achieve in the time we have left. Those of use whose souls are still young may return. Spottedleaf, I believe you are to returned very soon, possibly tonight." A new cat commented, his tabby fur lying fluffed out an irritated.

"Oakheart, you and Bluestar committed your own fallacies during your day," the white tom interjected.

"Our kits harmed no one. In fact Mistyfoot is the deputy of RiverClan in case you don't remember and Stonefur was before her. If Mosskit had lived longer, she too might have blazed her own brilliant path, Whitestorm," Oakheart growled menacingly.

"I never said they did. I said that they were against the warrior code," Whitestorm answered sanguinely.

"Not only are they the kits of a medicine cat but they are half-clan as well. This is an atrocity!" and cat with a shredded ear called out.

"Raggedstar, I am surprised you are not defending these poor cats!" the gray she-cat yowled in outrage.

"Be that as it may," the tortoiseshell spoke louder and clearer than the rest of the cats, "what they have done may be wrong but I do not expect this to be repeated. Now we must decide quickly what it is we wish to do before we allow ourselves to tear each other apart." She paused, "Leafpool, your kits are young but they are strong enough to survive outside the womb should they be cared for properly. You will have them tonight." The cat licked Leafpool between the ears and Firepaw felt Jaypaw's body tense beside her. Her gaze swept over his rigid frame and saw the shock in his eyes and also the recognition.

"Crowfeather,"

Firepaw's gaze snapped up to the two cats on the rock. Surely not. Surely Crowfeather and Leafpool would never. How could she love such an unpleasant tom?

"I am disappointed in your disloyalty to Nightcloud, but there is nothing that can be done about this. Find Leafpool, she will need help should something go wrong." The small, starlit tom on the rock leaned forward and licked Crowfeather's shoulder. Firepaw's dream began to fade and with it, so did her shock and confusion.

a/n- ah, my first update in like two months and for this one more like four. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. The next is relatively short.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Forbidden Kits

Jaypaw's head rested on Firepaw's shoulders and the sun warmed the apprentice's den as much as was possible in the beginnings of leafbare. Firepaw awoke and Jaypaw leapt immediately to his feet, giving her ear a sharp nip to wake her up fully. She too leapt to her feet, startled by her dream and the realization that it was all real.

"Firepaw, we have to go!" Jaypaw meowed urgently, "We have to help Leafpool!"

Firepaw was instantly alert. Jaypaw lead her out of camp along a path she'd never used before or known existed. Together they careened through the forest, Firepaw forcing herself to keep going despite the throbbing pain of her shoulder. It seemed they could not get here fast enough. Firepaw's explorations had never taken her so far toward the WindClan border. A creek ran down beside them, partially frozen and partially rough cold water. If she had looked to the side she would have been able to stare along the WindClan moors. In a slight moment of hesitation, one of her paws slipped into the stream chilling it and making her pause to regain her balance. An ache spread up the leg but she pressed on determined not to let the medicine cat or her friend down.

The cold air stung her lungs as she gasped it's thin sweetness. Tiny white puffballs began to fall from the sky but she didn't pause to stare in wonder as most apprentices would have the first time they saw it. Jaypaw gave a great leap before her and she saw a large hole was in front of them. She too leapt and scrambled for her footing on the others side. It was through this that she realized just how much larger than her Jaypaw was.

A snap sounded ahead of them and both slid to a stop on the slippery rocks. A yowl met their ears and it seemed that the sound unhinged Jaypaw's resolve. He race toward the noise crying over and over for Leafpool. Firepaw, worried for his safety because of his blindness for the first time, followed him closely using all her strength to keep moving. The tang of blood scented the air and she knew they must have found the queen.

Warily she slowed unsure what she would see and followed Jaypaw to his mentor. It was not like Squirrelflight's kitting, which had gone relatively smoothly. There was blood sliming the rocks around them as Leafpool lay among the leaf-litter her side rippling in great constrictions. The Medicine cat's eyes were glaze over from pain and she was almost motionless. Looking closed, Firepaw saw that one kit had begun its process out of its mother but now that she was weak, the contractions moved it nowhere. A loud yowl echoed from the queen.

Glancing at Jaypaw, she saw the petrified look on his face. His eyes filled with blank, unseeing fear and his body rigid. Firepaw nipped his tail to return him to the conscious world. Jaypaw snapped into action, placing one paw on Leafpool's flank so that he may feel her hips roll with the contractions. Her labored breathing was weak and shallow. It rasped in the she-cat's chest. Firepaw moved forward, gently grasping the half delivered kit and pulling it free. Another followed quickly after it but not before yet another rush of blood.

Firepaw felt the sickly, metallic liquid soaking into her fur as she stood behind the queen doing exactly as Jaypaw told her to do. There were five when all told and she nipped the sacs of each. The snow was falling more heavily and around them it was stained scarlet. The last sac broke with a rush of fluid but the kit inside did not move.

"Rub it to get it breathing and warm," Jaypaw meowed urgently while sitting with Leafpool. The panic in his voice was evident as blood continued to flow.

Firepaw did as instructed. She abandoned the attempt when it became clear the little kit was already gone. Instinctually she wrapped her body around the other four kits marveling at how tiny they were but she knew that little could be done for them. It was too cold and they are too small. She and Jaypaw would have to choose two and take them back to camp. In her heart she felt certain that Leafpool was gone.

A crashing came from the woods on the other side of the creek and she leapt to all fours, spreading her paws out on either side of the four young kits protecting them from whatever harm might have been coming. A sleek, dark gray tom rushed from the trees and slid to a stop. Three other cats followed him.

The reek of WindClan washed over her and she snarled at the intruders, unsheathing her claws.

"You had better leave before I claw you ears off," she bared her teeth dropping her head low to try and shield the kits from view. The pitiful mewling gave away their presence.

"You expect me to back away because some apprentice…" a tom with an ear slit into three parts began but did not finish.

"That's not… That's not," a black she-cat carrying a slight milk-scent turned to the gray tom, "Crowfeather… That's Leafpool," the she-cat's voice was a hurt growling mewl that betrayed heart-ache and angry.

The dark gray tom did nothing but bow his head in submission to the queen. Slowly he padded forward toward Firepaw. She gave him a steady gaze studying his defeated stance for any hint of deception. When she found none, she stepped aside and allowed him to see the four surviving kits. Firepaw could see the pain and regret in his eyes and then he looked at Leafpool.

Firepaw could hear the short irregular breaths of the ThunderClan Medicine cat as she fought for life only to have it slipping steadily away from her. A sliver cat slipped from the stream and bowed her head beside Leafpool. For a moment, Firepaw wondered if the starlit cat was there to escort Leafpool to StarClan but then her breathing eased and the blood stopped streaming away from her, becoming a trickle and then nothing.

The Medicine cat climbed unsteadily to her feet and turned to them. Her green tabby eyes met Crowfeather's as Firepaw watched. She dropped her eyes to avoid the silent and private moment between the two mates. Jaypaw pulled himself close to Leafpool as a hiss sounded from the woods.

Dustpelt emerged with a yowl. He was leading a patrol of Cinderheart, Graystripe, Thornclaw and Dawnpaw, all of which had their claws unsheathed and their teeth bared in readiness to fight should the need arise. Firepaw crouched over the kits sensing oncoming battle.

"What is the meaning of this Gathering, Crowfeather?" Dustpelt growl a malice filled growl, flexing his claws warningly.

"I heard the sound of a cat in pain and I ran across the border sensing trouble," he replied with equal anger.

"Graystripe, look! Kits!" Dawnpaw mewed excitedly.

The group of cats all glanced at Firepaw or rather at the kits she was protecting. Dustpelt's eyes lingered on the three bloody cats and then returned angrily to Crowfeather.

"Get off of our territory! We can deal with this by ourselves!" he hissed.

The WindClan tom turned without more than the slightest hesitation in his step and a quick gaze at Leafpool, and plunged back across the creek leading his patrol with him. Firepaw watched silently as Dustpelt snarled at the departing WindClan patrol before returning his attention to them.

"Whose are they?" he asked sharply.

Firepaw though for a split second and then started, "We don't know. We went out looking for herbs this morning and found them here. The queen must have abandoned them. There were five but one is dead," she concocted hoping it was a decent enough story for Dustpelt to buy.

Dustpelt glanced around at all three and when none offered any opposition to the statement he nodded slightly and sighed, "Let's get them back to camp and into the nursery, they'll freeze out here."

Firepaw bent and picked up one of the kits, a small pretty, vaguely familiar, tortoiseshell she-cat and then stepped aside to allow the other warriors to pick up one each. A glance at Jaypaw told her both he and Leafpool were immensely thankful for her quick thinking. Leafpool's eyes were pained and tired and Jaypaw's just as unseeing yet sad as ever.

"Dustpelt, we'll catch up to you. Leafpool and I are going to bury the dead kit,"

Firepaw noticed he stood in just the right place to block the medicine cat's bloodied flanks from view with his size. She nodded a farewell to him and then left, padding back to camp with the little kit dangling limply from her mouth.

a/n- I told you it would be short. I just didn't feel like writing too much more than that. It wasn't very good anyway. Please Read and Review. I really put a lot of work into this story and I'm sick of all of you just reading the Cat List and then leaving.

Tabitha


End file.
